A summer gone bad
by ZOeyieBella
Summary: You know when its summer you want it to be awesome. Well for Amanda and Paris it went bad. First, the populars be mean to them, second, their obsessed friend moves back to town and finally they get sent into Sims 3 Island Paradise. 0.o
1. Where it all starts

Chapter 1

"Hey can you believe its summer. YAY!" Amanda said excitedly. Amanda was a tan, blond with icy blue eyes and a super sweet personality. "Totally right like omg." Paris told her friend in her Irish accent. Paris was sort of pale with black hair, grey eyes, and a nice, cool girl personality. "Can't wait to go home cant you. You're staying the weekend girl." Amanda said. "I know right. I'm super excited." Paris said.

They were walking down the street when they heard loud music. Turned out to be 'Royals' by Lorde. They both saw the popular girls, Liz, Mona, and Jen, coming in Liz's pink sports car. "Hey losers want a ride to wasteland. They're waiting for you." Liz said. "Do you want a ride to bitchland? They want you to be their queen." Paris said. "Let's just keep walking." Amanda whispered.

They were walking home on 6th street were Amanda lived. They walked in the house and saw Mathew, Amanda's brother, dancing to 'Timber' pitbull ft kesha. "MATHEW!" yelled Amanda. "What! God." Mathew said with his voice angry. Mathew was tan, with brown hair and green eyes. His personality is nice (sometimes to Amanda) and sweet. "Tell your little girlfriend to stop being a bitch to me and Paris." Amanda said. "Wait, Liz. I can't" he said. "Why?" Amanda said. "Cause girls equal drama and drama equals KILL ME PLEASE!" Mathew said. "Fine ill get Tony to." Amanda said. "Who's Tony?" Paris said. "He's dating Mona and is my ex-best friend. But we still talk." Amanda said.

Amanda and Paris went to the park and saw Liz on her laptop. "Can that girl get anymore spoiled?" asked Paris sarcastically. "It's practically her life." Amanda said. They walked behind Liz and saw she was playing Sims 3 Island Paradise. "I love that game." Paris said to Amanda. They walked to the swings.

"So what's up?" said Aquamarine. "Omg Aqua! I haven't seen you in 5 months." Amanda said. Aqua is very tan; she has blond hair with blue streaks in her hair, and blue eyes. Her personality is very sporty and sweet. They hugged each other. "Hey Paris!" said Aqua. They hugged also. "I just moved here again lol." Aqua said. "Nice." Paris said.


	2. Love, Hatred, and Suprises

Chapter 2

"Paris can you believe it?" Amanda said. "Believe what…Oh Aquamarine. Yea ugh I was happy she left. She just needs to leave us alone. That obsessed friend lover." Paris said. They both sighed.

"Hey Amanda. Hey Paris." Said Tony Amanda's friend. Tony had black hair with midnight blue highlights. He's eyes were a midnight blue. Paris never met him before, but Tony knew a lot about her. Paris thought that Tony was the most adorable person ever. "H-h-hi I-I-m P-P-Paris." She said blushing. "Like in France, I love it there. Cool name." He said. _OMG I am in love with this man. He even can say my name and I'm blushing. _Paris thought to herself. Amanda saw that Paris likes him. "Hey Tony can you ask Mona and them to stop being bitches to me and Paris." Amanda said. "Ok anything for a couple of friends." Tony said playfully nudging Amanda. He left and Paris sighed.

"Someone's got a crush."Amanda said. "Yea so." Paris said blushing. "Hey let's go back to your place and play the Sims 3 Generations." Paris said. "Yea I want to make Tony and Paris Michelson. They'll be married." Amanda said in a playfully voice. "HEY! Not cool bro." Paris said.

They got to Amanda's place and saw a pink sports car outside her house. "Shit Liz." Paris said. They walked into the house and saw Mathew and Liz at the computer. "Mathew can I talk to you." Amanda growled. They went into the family room. "What's up with bitch #1 here? I told you she can't come here she hates me." Amanda said with anger. "Sorry she wouldn't let me come to her place. Something about a party for her cat her lame parents are throwing." He said. "And why do you care. Your just a baby." He added. "Because I'm your little sister and you're supposed to look out for me." She said. Mathew sighed and walked back to the computer.

"AMANDA." Paris yelled. Amanda walked up the stairs to her room. "What girl." She said. "Dude Liz plays Sims 3 Island Paradise." Paris said. "WOW!" Amanda said. Amanda grabbed her duffel bag and got her purple laptop out. She turned it on and put in Sims 3 Generations. "I'm going to do the motherload cheat." Amanda said. She pressed ctrl+c and saw the blue bar pop up. She typed in 'motherload'. Then her computer froze. "Shit." She said. Paris grabbed the laptop and tried fix it. When she fixed it, everything went black.


	3. What happened?

**Chapter 3**

When Amanda woke she found herself in a purple room. The room had a Nirvana poster, a black dresser, she also saw a black and white cat on the end, and her bed was very Victorian with a black cover. She got up and saw her pajama black shirt and purple shorts.

She saw a green thing pop on her head.

_The hell!_ She thought.

Then she started walking towards her bathroom. The bathroom was just a normal bathroom, nothing special. She got into the shower.

When she got out she realized her hair had a pink and blue highlight in it and was red. Her shirt was a torn up tank top that said 'Abby Dawn', her jeans were torn skinny jeans, and her shoes were black combat boots. Her nails were painted black.

She saw someone in the house and started to flip (in her head of course). Then a girl walked up the stairs.

The green thing popped off of Amanda's head and was gone for good.

"Amanda! Hey." The girl said.

"Paris?" Amanda said.

"Who else!" Paris said. Paris said. Paris had long platinum blond hair with amber tips. Her hair was pulled in a side braid. She was wearing a short blue dress that had a cute belt on the waist. Her boots were brown.

They hugged. "Where are we?" Paris said. "This time..I don't really know."

Amanda walked down stairs and saw a man with a newspaper walk by. He dropped the newspaper and walked away. Amanda walked outside and read the paper. 'Isla Paradiso' it said. She shrugged and went inside.


	4. Jobs

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Paris. I'm going to get a job. You should too. There are jobs in the newspaper." Amanda said

"What kind of jobs. I want to get a job to." Paris said with curiously and excitement in her eyes.

"Umm… there's artist, daycare, dance, education, film, ghost hunter, hunter, journalism, law, medicine, lifeguard, military, music, politics, sports agent, and a singer. For the part time jobs there's spa specialist and grocery store clerk. For self-employed there's band, writer, gardener, scuba diver, and photographer." She took a breath. "That's all of them Paris." Amanda said.

"OOOH I WANNA BE IN DANCE." Paris said while busting out her dancing skills. "I'll be good, huh?"

Amanda nodded. She looked at the newspaper and couldn't decide between lifeguard and writer. "I choose lifeguard."

Paris laughed. "Save random peoples lives no thank you. But have fun when you have to do CPR."

Paris walked away heeding to apply for the dancing job. Amanda thought to herself that she should go to the West Coast Beach and apply there. She started towards the car.

When she got there the beach was packed. Amanda wore her bathing suit because she was going to swim if she didn't get the job. Her bathing suit was black with white skulls. A boy whistle towards her. She jumped. She saw the lifeguard and walked towards her.

"Hi I'm Amanda. I wanted to know if I can apply for the lifeguard job." Amanda said.

"Hi my name is Kora. Um… one question…can you swim." Kora said. Kora had long brown auburn hair. Her eyes were deep sea blue.

"Yes I can swim. Am I hired?" Amanda said.

"Yes you are. Here's your schedule be here tomorrow 11:00 sharp." Kora said. She handed Amanda a piece of paper.

Amanda nodded and walked away. The same boy whistled at her again.

"Oh get a life." Amanda said.

The boy looked at her and stopped whislteing. Amanda giggled. She got into her car, smiled at the front view mirror, and drove home.

When she got home Amanda saw Paris with a huge smile on her face.

"Did you get hired? I sure did!" Paris said showing her dance uniform. The uniform was spandex shorts and a shirt that said _Isa Paradiso Dance. _

Amanda nodded and showed her schedule and smiled.They hugged and cheered.


	5. We found a way out

** Chapter 5**

"Paris. Why are we celebrating? We are still stuck in this place." Amanda said.

"I don't know. I want to go see…never mind." Paris said.

"Yea I know. Tony." Amanda said laughing.

Paris shrugged and walked away. Amanda wanted to go to the mall with Paris. "Paris want to go to the mall with me." Amanda said.

Paris nodded and grabbed her dark blue purse. Amanda grabbed her car keys and black handbag. They went to Amanda's blue corvette and went to the mall.

When they arrived there, Amanda saw that there were so many people. She eyed the store happy burger. "Want to eat first." She said.

"Yes." Paris said.

They started walking when a girl tripped in front of them. Amanda ran towards her. The girl had black hair with deep blue highlight. Her eyes were dark violet. She was pale and short.

"Are you ok?" Amanda said helping her up.

"Yea. Um…my name Valentina. What's yours?" the girl said.

"Mines Amanda. She's Paris." Amanda said.

"Cool names. Hey can I hang out with you guys. I get picked on and bullied. The people who bully me are here." Valentina said pointing at three girls and the fruit bar.

Paris focused her eyes a little and saw that they all looked like Liz, Mona, and Brittany. "Amanda I think that's Liz Mona and Brittany." Paris said

"You see it too. Valentina what are their names." Amanda questioned.

"They're names are Liz, Mona, and Brittany." Valentina said.

Amanda and Paris looked at each other with shock in their faces. They both walked over there.

"Hi your Liz, Mona, and Brittany right." Paris said.

"Yes and you guys are Amanda and Paris the bitches." Liz said.

"Excuse me. Liz is that actually you or some random person." Amanda said.

"Yes it's actually Liz. You guys got stuck in here to." Liz said.

Amanda and Paris nodded. "Do you know how to get out." Paris said.

Brittany and Mona shook their heads. Liz nodded.

"I know how." Liz said.

"HOW DO WE GET OUT?" Paris said.

"We all have to bond over something." Liz said.

They all looked at each other and nodded.


End file.
